Curse
by Blackfire-Autobot
Summary: When Tamaki decides he'll get the Host Club to perform the Sachiko Ever After charm, the Club is thrown into the formidable terrors within the destroyed Heavenly Host Elementary school. Will they make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

**An Ouran Highschool Host Club/Corpse Party crossover.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Hotaru Miya.**

**-**

**Chapter 1**

Five boys and two girls sat on the couches within Music Room #3, their eyes following the King of the Host Club as he pulled out a piece of paper from a small bag he'd brought in this morning and had expressly forbidden anyone from looking inside.

"Tama-chan, can we go home yet?" Honey's tired voice asked.

"Right after this," the blonde said, taking out a paper doll with his usual flourish, "gather around men and ladies."

"Uh, Tamaki? What is this?" a dark haired, green eyed girl asked.

"Oh Hotaru, it's fine. Daddy knows what he's doing," he answered.

"I doubt it," she murmured, getting up and standing beside her childhood friend Haruhi whom gave a quiet chuckle in response.

"Everyone got it? Alright, this charm when done correctly means that we will all be friends forever," Tamaki said happily, "now everyone has to say in their head 'Sachiko we beg of you' for each person in the room, that is…six, seven, eight times! Ready?"

Everyone slowly nodded, the twins giving each other a sideways glance.

"Good, start!"

Hotaru rose an eyebrow slightly but gave a light shrug, knowing Tamaki this was something he'd found on the internet.

_Sachiko we beg of you._

_Sachiko we beg of you._

_Sachiko we beg of you._

_Sachiko we beg of you._

_Sachiko we beg of you._

_Sachiko we beg of you._

_Sachiko we beg of you._

_Sachiko we beg of you._

"Everyone finished?" Tamaki asked, smiling as everyone else nodded, "Good, now everyone hold the doll and pull!"

Everyone obeyed the blonde, more so that he would shut up, not because they actually thought it would work. The paper ripped into eight pieces, the hosts and Hotaru looked over to Tamaki who was smiling like an idiot as per usual.

"Is tha-" Haruhi started, only to be cut off as the ground started shaking.

"What the hell!?" Hotaru yelped, tripping and hitting her shoulder against a desk.

"Earthquake!" Tamaki shrieked, hugging Mori.

The shaking caused Kyoya to drop his pen and the twins to fall, Honey being protected by his tall cousin.

And as soon as it started, it was over.

Kyoya stooped to retrieve his pen pushing up his glasses and the twins sat side-by-side, looking around.

"Everyone ok?" Haruhi asked.

Hotaru nodded and got up, wincing, "That was painful," she muttered.

Kyoya glanced across at her, watching as she rubbed her shoulder, "It seems it's over now."

The group of friends nodded, the sound of cracking wood getting their attention. They all looked around and the floorboards fell apart, plunging the eight teens into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gah! I'm sorry, I've had terrible writer's block and I've restarted this chapter atleast five times now xP but here it is!**

**Also! I'm not sure about how Japanese address each other, so I may be wrong, feel free to correct me (nicely).**

**Once again, I own nothing except Hotaru, and as a side note, I've also decided that I won't be adding the official Corpse Party characters unless it's requested by you readers (minus Sachiko, etc. of course) and instead just sticking with the Host Club but there will be remains from when the Kisaragi students were there, such as belongings of theirs, etc.**

**Chapter 2**

Hotaru stirred, her head pained as if she'd been knocked with a bat, her shoulder also shooting pain through her arm. Slowly she opened her eyes, squinting at the harsh artificial light from the bulbs above.

Once adjusted to the lighting, the second-grader sat up, glancing around and finding herself within an old building, behind her sat row on row of small desks, and in front of her a desk on a slight step up from the floor. She stood slowly, leaning on a desk for support as her headache sent her slightly dizzy. '_Where am I?' _she thought, blinking twice and looking at her surroundings again, noticing holes in the wooden floor and the smell of dust and mildew hitting her senses. '_The floor fell in, but even so we'd still be in Ouran. Where is everyone?'_

"Hello?" came the voice of Kaoru Hitachiin.

"Kao-chan?" the dark-haired girl called back.

"Hotar-chan!" the voice of a certain little blonde host answered as he and the younger of the twins poked their heads inside the room.

"Oh thank God!" Hotaru said going to the two hosts, hugging each in turn, "Where are the others?"

"You're the only one we've found so far Hotar-chan," Honey answered sadly.

The second grade student's brow furrowed, "Well, ok then, they can't be too far away, let's go find them."

The first and third graders nodded, Kaoru taking the lead while Honey stayed back, hiding behind Hotaru as she walked.

oOo

"Mori-senpai?" Haruhi asked as they walked, a quiet grunt her only answer from the silent teen, "Where are we?"

Mori shrugged, though he was good at keeping his calm, he was worried. Very worried. He couldn't find Mitsukuni, he could only hope that he found him, or that he was with one of the others, safe.

The two travelled in silence, as they walked the faint sound of buzzing catching their ears. Mori took the lead, unsure of what to expect in this what looked like an elementary school. They passed by a nurse's office, and looked inside, finding it empty of any of their friends and continued on.

Haruhi identified the buzzing noise as flies, _'What's going on here?'_ she thought, following the tall host and nearly running into him when he halted abruptly. She looked up at him, though he stood unmoving, staring directly at the source of the buzzing. Haruhi peeked around the eighteen-year-old, her eyes widening at the site before her.

On the wall, a patch of blood and entrails, flies buzzing around excitedly, eager to lay in the mess that was once a human. Whoever this is- _no, Haruhi, **was**_ –looked like they'd been thrown so hard at the wall they'd been pulverised. The girl turned away, trying to hold back the bile she felt rising in her throat.

oOo

"Oh Mommy! What is this place?" the Host King wailed, clinging to Kyoya's arm.

The raven-haired teen stared at the note he'd just read aloud. Had someone really been reduced to eating another human? Blood had quenched the writer's thirst, and an eyeball they had kept to remind them of their friend's sacrifice, an attempt at keeping their sanity. Kyoya had seen and read many things in his seventeen years, but nothing so _disturbing_ as this. He let the note fall back to the floor, finally paying attention to the snivelling blonde on his arm and the red-head calling for his brother. Where the hell were they? What was going on here?


	3. Chapter 3

**Annnd I'm back! Greetings everyone and welcome to Chapter numero 3. Once again I own nothing but Hotaru. **

**! IMPORTANT A/N ! **

**Alright, so I'm considering killing some of the characters (this is Heavenly Host after all) and I've decided to ask you, the readers, whether I should kill some off or not. Leave a review with your vote!**

**Also, I've just watched the Tortured Souls anime. HOLY CRAP that is the most… oh my God. I cried, to say the least (But, if you guys do decide on character deaths- then… well… you get the picture ).**

**But, anyway, on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

"Hikaru!" Kaoru called, his voice having cracked slightly due to his constant calling for his brother, "Hikaru! Hikaru, where are you?"

"Takashi!" Honey-senpai called. He walked right beside Hotaru, the younger girl silent and keeping an eye out for their friends, trying to open another door, but it refused to budge, as if it was just a decoration on the wall. Already she'd tried another door and a window, they had all been the same.

As the trio wandered down the hallways, Hotaru spotted a piece of paper tacked on the wall, "Guys, look," she said, walking up to it and carefully taking the thumb tack out of the wall so she could read the paper easier.

"What does it say Hotar-chan?" Honey asked, looking up at her with his big brown eyes as Kaoru stood by her side, trying to read over her shoulder.

Hotaru looked at the paper, realising it was a page from a newspaper, "[Heavenly Post] 'Third Student Reported Missing'," she started, tilting it slightly to see it better in the dim light, "One by one, the young students of Heavenly Host… uh, something, School seem to be disappearing, as now a third student has joined the ranks of the missing.

Classmates testify that fifth-grader something was on her way home from school, but got separated from her friends in the hall and hasn't been seen since.

Police are investigating the possibility of a serial kidnapping and have assigned countless investigators to the case in hopes of a speedy resolution.

However, ten days have already passed since the first disappearance, giving parents and classmates ample cause for concern."

Hotaru stared at the paper for a moment, then returned it to its place.

"We need to get out of here," Kaoru said, he was starting to stress, it was obvious before and even more so now as he started running up the hall, "Hikaru!"

"Kao-chan, we need to stay together!" Honey called after him, running after the red-head.

"Guys wait up!"

oOo

There was still no sign of Kaoru. Where could he have possibly gone? This school couldn't be _that_ big. Could it?

Honey and Hotaru approached a stairwell and the pair headed up, passing the flat and onto the second floor.

Honey halted, "Hotar-chan," he said quietly, Hotaru looked at him. He was staring at something in the hall. She followed his gaze.

Kaoru was there, knelt on the ground, hands up on his head, mumbling something, Hotaru occasionally catching him say 'Hikaru'. But it wasn't the younger twin Honey was staring at, the small teen now trembling behind her. In front of Kaoru, coming ever closer, was a large man with blood red eyes.

"Kao-chan!" Hotaru and Honey said together, the auburn-haired boy looking at them. Honey pointed at the large man, he was now close enough for them to realise that his eyes were not in fact, red. They were bleeding.

Kaoru shifted, crawling backwards towards them, finally standing and the three ran down the stairs together, running into a new barricade, of rubble at the second set heading down, not allowing them to exit.

They turned to see the big man coming down the stairs, his bloody eyes fixated on them.

And as he neared, the stillness of the school was interrupted by the trio's screams.


End file.
